Ninja in the Snow
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: When the first snowfall of the season arrives, the ninja duke it out. Who will win the ultimate snowball fight? When Jay and Cole go head to head against Zane and Lloyd (with Kai happily watching), who will win the snowball war of the century?


**This may be a one-shot, this may turn into a short story, I really don't know. I guess it depends on the reaction. Takes place before final battle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay woke up to a blanket of snow covering the ground, and still coming. There was little sign of it stopping. His excited cries woke the others, who, apart from Kai, were excited themselves.

"Great. More snow." Kai grumbled.

"Cheer up! It's the first time we've had snow this season." Cole playfully slapped Kai on the back on his way down.

"I can't wait! The snow's always covered me!" Lloyd joked.

"This will certainty be enjoyable!" Zane smiled.

Soon after, the ninja were all out in the snow, numerous jackets, gloves, and hats keeping them warm. Except for Zane, who was wearing boots, sweatpants, and a long-sleeve shirt. Kai was wearing Zane's extra jacket to keep warm. Kai was appalled at Zane's lack of need for winter gear, before remembering that Zane was pretty much immune to cold. The ninja sat there in pleasurable silence, until a rogue snowball flew and hit Zane in the back. Zane whipped around, only to find Jay laughing, holding another one in his hand. Jay had picked the wrong person the mess with. The ninja of ice had discovered a new power that day. He could almost instantly create perfect snowballs.

The ninja took sides, Kai staying out of it. Lloyd joined Zane, and Cole joined Jay. Laughter took over the silence as giant snowballs were thrown from Cole, burying Lloyd and Zane chest down in sticky snow, and infinite snowballs pelting Jay from the duo's ice powers. Jay was the pep talker, since he didn't have any powers to help. He was yelling encouragements at Cole when his mouth wasn't full of snow.

"You can do it- mph!" Cole would often hear.

"Take this, Frosty!" Cole would heave a snowball and completely cover Zane in snow.

"This'll teach you!" Lloyd would laugh, and hurl a mass of snowballs in the general direction of the opposing team. Suddenly, Jay had a great idea.

"Guys, wait!" The Lighting Ninja yelled. The ninja halted, a massive snowball still in Cole's hands.

"Yes, Jay?" Zane asked.

"We should build forts. Snowball war!" Jay was grinning like a madman. With Cole's super strength and his genius ideas, they could surely outdo the snowmen. Zane and Lloyd were equally as confident. Right away Zane laid out blueprints.

"I've calculated the ideal height and depth for an effective fort." Zane whispered.

"We need a team name." Lloyd whispered. "How about Ice Hydras?"

"Sure. It's a shame that Kai refuses to join us, however." Zane sighed.

"I'm he's having fun watching Jay get pelted." Lloyd reassured him, and Zane led the way for the most magnificent snow fort ever built.

Cole and Jay had a similar conversation on their side of the field.

"Ok, we have to line it with rocks. We'll win that way." Jay evilly grinned. He was always beaten in snowball fights by his friends, and now is the best opportunity to prove himself. Against the Ninja of Ice and the Green Ninja!

"Isn't that cheating?" Cole nervously glanced towards the opposing team.

"No. My friends used that tactic on me when we had snowball fights. And they always won! Do you never want me to win a snowball fight?" Jay gave Cole puppy-eyes, to which Cole rolled his eyes at.

"Fine. But we better win!" Cole high-fived Jay.

'We need a team name. Something to strike fear into the hearts of the opposing team." Jay plotted.

"Umm, how about Steel Lightning?" Cole suggested.

"Perfect!" Jay yelled, and Cole could hear Lloyd laughing from the other side.

"Quiet down, will you? I'll get the rocks, and to start on the actual fort." Cole nodded, and they got to work.

* * *

Kai had joined Sensei on the Bounty again, happily watching the construction of the forts.

"I would not want to be Cole and Jay right now. Zane has got to have an amazing blueprint in his head." Kai chuckled.

"I think you're forgetting, Jay's the inventor." Sensei handed Kai a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Kai took a sip, much to Sensei's surprise.

"That just came off the stove. It's practically boiling." Sensei mused.

"Well, if Zane's immune to cold, I guess I'm immune to hot drinks." Kai smiled, and took another sip. The snow had stopped falling, causing Kai to take off the extra jacket, which wasn't much of a help anyway.

Hats and coats had come off on the ground, the ninja getting hot as they were working away on their forts. Zane's and Lloyd's was beautiful, designs and shapes helping support the fort, at the same time, looking elegant. The snow fort was two stories tall, with an ice staircase in the back. Zane could walk up it with ease, while Lloyd struggled a bit, but could still pull through. Ice-pane windows provided light, and ramparts at the top gave them a quick cover. It was more of a snow-castle than a fort.

Cole's and Jay's was quite the opposite. A boulder-lined igloo, the was little room, but a steady supply of snow, thanks to Cole's slanted collecting idea.

"We're sure to win. We have such a small target." Cole smiled confidently.

"Their bottom looks thick, but is it thick enough." Jay wondered. He was curious whether or not Zane had calculated Cole's massive snowballs into the mix. They had their snowballs ready.

"Are you guys ready?" Lloyd yelled from the top.

"Sure are!" Jay yelled back.

"Go!" Cole yelled, and heaved a giant snowball at the castle. Jay was right. Zane had forgotten to calculate for Cole's super-strength. He realized it when he heard a loud thud from the bottom. The Frost Hydras looked at each other, realizing the same thing. The duo desperately chucked snowballs at the rock-fortified fort. Nothing broke through. Another loud thud, and the snow-castle came tumbling down.

"Ahh!" The pair yelled, and were buried under mound of snow. As they surfaced, Kai was laughing on the Bounty.

"He forgot Cole's strength? Really Zane?" Kai said through bursts of laughter.

"Be nice, Kai. At least they tried." Sensei smiled.

"Hey, I don't like snow, ok?" Kai sheepishly looked down.

Cole and Jay were cheering.

"Steel Lightning! Steel Lightning! Steel Lightning!" They cheered, Cole hoisting Jay up on his shoulders.

"Good job, guys," Lloyd laughed, buried from waist down in snow.

"Indeed. Well done." Zane nodded beside him. For fun, the opposing team joined the ninja in the mound of snow, swimming in the fluffy white particles. Everyone, minus Zane, was sick the rest of the week with colds, but they all agreed it was worth the fun.


End file.
